Buyon
|Race = Monster |Date of death = Age 750 |Address = Muscle Tower |Allegiance = Red Ribbon Army |FamConnect = General White (owner) }} Buyon (ブヨン) is a giant, round-bellied pink monster that lives inside the Muscle Tower. The creature is General White's secret weapon and possible pet. His name is a play on the word "Bouillon", a type of broth, which has a root from the word "boil" (possibly to display the irony of his defeat, where he is frozen solid). Biography Buyon is the hideous, blubbery pink tenant of Muscle Tower's fifth floor, only accessible via a trapdoor on the sixth. Initially, Buyon appears to be a seemingly indestructible threat to Goku and Android 8 when they fall through the trap door and encounter Buyon. Every technique Goku uses against him, from a Kamehameha to the belly or a kick to the face, is bounced back effortlessly by Buyon's lard. The monster can also cast electrical blasts from his antennae. Buyon apparently feeds on cattle supplied by his keepers, and even comes close to devouring Goku and Android 8 during the encounter. Through a long and tiring process, Goku eventually realizes that Buyon is susceptible to the cold, and after Goku knocks a small hole into the wall, Buyon is frozen solid. With this, Goku strikes the monster with a hard enough punch to shatter him into pieces. Apparently, Buyon was well known by the Jingle Villagers, as they heard stories about a creature lurking within Muscle Tower and worried for Goku's safety as a result. Special abilities *'Antenna Beam' – Energy waves fired from the antennae. Also used in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball: Origins 2, and Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. *'Lick Twister' – Buyon extend his tongue to attack his opponent. He uses this technique to try to eat Android 8 and Goku. Buyon also uses this technique in Advanced Adventure and Revenge of King Piccolo. *'Super Flexible Body' (Chō Jūnan Bodi) – Because he is fat, enemies will bounce back if they try to punch or kick him. Because of this, he is also the first enemy to seem unaffected by Goku's Kamehameha. Buyon's bouncing technique is named Kōgeki Hanekaeshi in Daizenshuu 7. *'Tail Attack' – Buyon can attack his opponents with his long and powerful tail. Also used in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. Video game appearances Buyon is a boss in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, and Dragon Ball: Origins 2. He appears in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu. A boss very similar to Buyon, but green, appears in Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo, one of the first video game based on the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. In it, Goku confronts this enemy in the finals of a Kung Fu Tournament and, like with Buyon, has to break a wall to freeze him. Enemies very similar to Buyon also appear in Dragon Ball Online. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Daisuke Matsubara *FUNimation Dub: Christopher Sabat Trivia *Buyon is the first enemy to be able to take a direct hit with a Kamehameha without suffering any damage. *He bears some resemblance to King Gurumes, Dodoria, Misokatsun, and Majin Buu. Gallery BuyonS16.png|Buyon's elasticity on display after Goku punches him BuyonElectricAntenna.png|Buyon using electricity against Goku Buyon.png|Buyon in his stronghold at Muscle Tower BuyonCracked.png|Buyon cracking Jiggler.png|Buyon in the manga WA-109.jpg|Buyon in the Bandai CCG JigglerArt.png|Art of a Jiggler in Dragon Ball Online BuyonRaceMember(DBO).png|A Jiggler in Dragon Ball Online See also *Buyon (Collectibles) Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Monsters Category:Mute villains Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains